


Turn it on, let it loose….

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Rimming, Scratching, Sex Club, Smoking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Remus is missing something in his life, he finds out what when he meets up with Severus years after the war.





	Turn it on, let it loose….

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant prompt: sex clubs
> 
> Beta: Hogwarts Honey

~~~~

Remus sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. Glancing around the room, he saw several snogging couples, and over there in the corner, an older man enthusiastically buggering another man who was bent over a couch. He looked away.

“Hey, love,” Charlie bent over Remus and gave him an enthusiastic kiss. He could taste another man on Charlie’s tongue. 

“Not found anyone to your taste yet?” Charlie pulled a vial of blue “performance enhancing” potion from his pocket and downed the contents. It was his third dose that evening.

“Careful, Charlie,” Remus kept his tone mild. “Don’t want to hurt yourself.”

Charlie laughed. “Not a chance.”

Taking a closer look at Remus’ face, he pulled up a chair beside him and plopped down. “Do you want to go?”

“What? No.” It sounded a bit bald, even to him. “I’m OK, just….”

Charlie stroked his cheek. “Not really your thing, is it?” He sounded sad. “I thought you might like it better than the dance clubs.”

“Oh, I do! The music isn’t as loud.” Remus winced; he sounded like an old man.

“Mmmmm, will you look at _that,_ “ Charlie whispered close to his ear.

Remus looked obediently and saw the newly arrived couple that had caught Charlie’s attention. He had to admit, the two men were rather beautiful. If he were younger….

He took an angry swallow of his drink. It wasn’t like he was _old,_ for Merlin’s sake. Just… a good bit older than Charlie. And at times like this, he felt _a lot_ older than his lover.

He let his gaze roam around the room again, and this time it fixed on a figure barely discernable in the shadows. Remus blinked; he must be imagining things. Then the figure, noticing Remus’ regard, hoisted his glass in a mock salute. Before he realized what he was doing, Remus was across the room, settling himself on a settee next to Severus Snape.

“What are you doing here?” The question was bald to the point of rudeness, making Remus flush, but he decided not to make it worse by rephrasing it.

“Same as you, I imagine.” Severus was watching Charlie as the younger man walked toward one of the back rooms, arms slung casually over the shoulders of the men who had just arrived. “Waiting for my lover to tire of fucking strangers.”

Remus was floundering for something to say when Severus went on. 

“Sex clubs not your thing, either, eh?”

“No,” Remus could hear the defeat in his own voice. “Not really.”

“Nor mine.” Severus swirled his whiskey in the glass. “But one must do what one must.”

“I hadn’t heard you were, uh….”

“We’re not living together, but Dmitri and I have been with each other for years.” He waved his glass. “Over there, the blond.”

Remus looked and saw a young man who, in the dim, smoky light, looked rather unsettlingly like Draco Malfoy. The younger man was snogging a tall, handsome, older man.

“Oh.”

Severus snorted. “Yes, he’s younger than me. He’s even younger than your Weasley, and yes, he looks a lot like Draco Malfoy, but no, that’s not why I’m with him.”

“Why…?” Remus bit his tongue. “Sorry. None of my business.”

“Indeed it isn’t.” Severus picked his glass up as if to drink, then set it back down untasted as he continued to watch his lover.

Dmitri was rubbing against the taller man’s hip while groping the obvious bulge in the man’s trousers. Then, he was shimmying out of his jeans and sitting on an empty pool table, lying back, raising his legs and gripping his own ankles, as he offered himself to the man.

Severus stirred the ice in his drink with a finger tip.

The man dropped to one knee and proceeded to give the boy a thorough tonguing.

Severus smiled. “He likes that.”

“Who wouldn’t.” Remus sounded a little too emphatic for his own liking.

The man was standing now, pushing inside Dmitri’s eager body, quickly accelerating his pace to give the young man a solid pounding.

Remus looked away from the scene.

A small curl of Severus’ lips caught his attention. “You don’t enjoy watching?” He didn’t take his eyes off the pair who now had the attention of the entire room.

“I find it embarrassing. I’m sure you think I’m…”

“Old?”

“I was going to say ‘prudish’.”

Severus snorted a laugh.

From the sounds, the couple on the pool table was reaching climax. There was a small burst of applause from admiring watchers, then the normal hum of conversation resumed, though it was almost drowned out by some rather noxious, so-called dance music. Remus looked around just in time to see the young man wink at Severus, who smiled in reply.

The Draco look-alike hadn’t even finished dressing when another man approached him. They spoke for a moment, then headed off toward one of the back rooms together.

“That doesn’t bother you?” Remus tried to keep all judgement out of his voice.

“Should it? Does it bother you that Weasley fucks around?”

Remus was a split second too late with his denial, and Severus set his drink down.

“Care for some fresh air? All this smoke is giving me a headache.”

Remus followed Severus through the crowd and out into the cool night air. They walked a few doors away, turned down an alley, and leaned against the side of a bakery. Severus pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Remus.

“I thought smoke bothered you,” said Remus, shaking his head to decline the fag.

Severus stuck one in his mouth and shoved the pack back into a pocket.

“Other peoples’ does.” He flicked his hand, producing a flame from the end of his index finger to light the cigarette.

“Nice trick,” Remus couldn’t help but admire.

Severus took a long drag before blowing the smoke out in a cloud.

“Dmitri likes it.”

Remus leaned his head back against the bricks. “Where’d you meet him?”

Severus sent another cloud of smoke into the air. “Don’t remember, really. That time of my life is a bit of a blur.”

“Oh.” Remus wanted to ask more, but was hesitant.

“Charlie’s back in England now, right?”

“Wales. Running the new dragon preserve there.”

“Let me guess. He prefers a different kind of clubbing, and you don‘t.”

“That’s right.” Remus sighed. “This seemed like a reasonable compromise.”

“But you don’t like this, either.”

“No. We never agreed to be exclusive or anything, it’s just that I… I guess I’m not designed to be a playboy. Too old-fashioned, Charlie says.” He couldn’t quite keep all the resentment out of his voice. “Charlie doesn’t really like the sex clubs, either. Says everyone is too old.”

“Which is precisely why Dmitri likes them.” Severus flicked ash on the sidewalk. “Charlie didn’t seem too unhappy to me. In fact, you might want to tell him to go easy on that potion, it can have unpleasant side effects.”

“He’s enjoying himself tonight, and I did tell him.”

Severus crossed an ankle over his knee and ground the cigarette out on the bottom of his boot heel, then tossed the butt into a bin. He retrieved the pack from his pocket and drew another out between his teeth.

“Those things’ll kill you.”

He lit the fag and took a deep drag before answering. “Not as fast as the alternatives.”

“Which are?”

“Opiates, alcohol….” He shrugged. “Forgetting to eat.”

“What?” Remus straightened and turned toward Severus.

“Mm.” Severus picked a piece of tobacco off his tongue and flicked it away. “Things weren’t that great after I was finally released from St. Mungo’s. _War Hero._ ” He gave a mirthless laugh. “I’m sure you know what I mean.”

Remus did.

“Dragged out on Anniversaries and Memorials to be fawned over for a few hours, then dismissed back into obscurity where they devoutly hope you will stay.”

Remus nodded; that had been his experience as well.

“Ended up back in hospital a few years later addicted to alcohol and opium, weighing eight and a half stone and with scurvy and a bleeding ulcer. I was violent, hallucinating and not taking kindly to the assistance being offered.

“There was this unbelievably bossy chit of a Healer – new at the job, too – who would _not_ leave me in peace. Argued, connived, coddled, chivvied and downright bullied me into getting better. Told me if I died, Voldemort would have the last laugh and she was having none of _that._ When they were ready to release me, she threatened to check up on me weekly for as long as it took for me to stay clean.

“It wasn’t an idle threat, either. Took eight months to get her to leave me alone, though she still stays in contact.”

“It worked, then?”

Severus spread his hands. “You see before you a man who doesn‘t drink, and who is in reasonable health. Except for the smoking. All dragon chasing is now left to Charlie and his ilk.”

Remus thought for a moment. “Didn’t Hermione Granger decide to become a Healer?”

A small smile curled one corner of Severus mouth. “She did indeed.”

“I’m glad.”

Severus blinked. “Why?”

Remus shrugged. “The Voldemort thing, and…,” he felt his face warm. “Most everyone else our age is dead.”

“You’ve always had friends.”

“To a point.” Remus shifted uncomfortably.

“Maybe you should stop pushing them away.”

“What?” Remus felt anger heat his cheeks. “What do you know about it?”

Severus raised a placating hand. “I recognise the signs all too well.”

Remus folded his arms and scowled at the bricks beneath his boots.

“Are you going to be pissy now? Because if you are, I’m leaving. I can get pissy from Dmitri, and at least in there I can watch people fucking.”

“You really like watching?”

“Very much. And you really don’t?”

Remus squirmed. “As I said, I find it… embarrassing. And… most of the people who want to be watched are not people I really want to see naked. My imagination is much better, and far more private.”

Severus was laughing outright by the time Remus had finished speaking. He felt strangely pleased; it was a rare sound.

“You make good points.”

Remus allowed himself a smile. “You never participate?”

Severus shook his head. “I save it for when we get home, then I make sure the lovely Dmitri is thoroughly claimed and marked as my own.”

“M-marked?”

Severus drew his lips back and snapped his teeth. “Werewolves aren’t the only ones who bite.”

“I don’t… I never….” Remus felt suddenly faint.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Steady on, Lupin. Bit sensitive there? You don’t bite during sex?”

“No! Never! I….” Remus shook himself.

“You take the Wolfsbane, don’t you?”

“Of course.” He took a deep breath. “It not something I joke about.”

“Oh, it’s no joke for me. I love decorating my lover with signs that he’s been well and truly shagged.” Severus extinguished the fag on his boot heel. “Are you afraid you’ll like it too much?”

Remus shook his head. “No. Maybe. It’s just…. The chance of me biting someone has always been one of my worst nightmares. The thought of doing it for _any_ reason, even if I can’t infect anyone, it’s just too much.”

“How do you feel about being bitten?” Severus didn’t seem to want to drop the subject.

“It’s been the centre of my nightmares since I was six.”

Severus made an impatient gesture. “By Greyback, yes, but what about by your lover? Are you saying that you’ve never experienced the sensation of sharp teeth tugging on a nipple when you’re already painfully aroused? That a sucking, biting grip on your neck while you‘re being harshly fucked won’t tip you over the edge?”

Remus’ face felt as though it was on fire. “For fuck’s sake Severus, what are you trying to do?”

Severus looked away, reached for his cigarettes, then seemed to change his mind, shoving his hands in his pockets. He gave a casual shrug. “Just wondering.”

“Well, get your vicarious jollies inside, not with me. It‘s not a joking matter.”

“I wasn’t joking.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Dmitri’s not too keen on it either. I think he’s afraid it might spoil his chances with other men.”

“You don’t mind that?” Remus couldn’t help coming back to that point.

“He’s always there when I want him. Or need him. He was very supportive of my recovery.” He sighed. “And your Charlie? I know you mind, so why do you continue?”

“He a good friend. I think he likes the idea of being exclusive, of having a ‘one true love’ but not the practice of it.”

“Maybe you’re just not the right person.”

Remus winced. “Thank you for that.”

“Not trying to be nasty, but it seems – from what you say – that it might be the case. And labelling him a ‘good friend‘ is not a ringing endorsement for a long term relationship.”

“I think he’s not being realistic. He sees his parents’ relationship as the ideal, but the truth is, he’s not suited to that life.” Remus shrugged. “He’s a tomcat is all, and he just doesn’t want to admit that family life isn’t for him. But he’s a true friend.”

“And a good fuck?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

Once again, Severus laughed. “You are at a sex club with him. Fucking is the business of the evening.”

“Gods, you must think I’m a fool.”

“Would it matter?” Severus seemed genuinely curious.

“I suppose not. Nobody likes looking the fool, though.”

“I think you’re just trying to please your lover. Nothing wrong with that.”

Severus lit another cigarette.

“Think they’ve missed us?”

Severus blew a smoke ring. “I think your Charlie might be busy for a while yet, and Dmitri is used to me going out for air.”

“He won’t think you’ve gone into one of the rooms?”

“He might wish it.” Severus frowned a little. “But he knows I like my own bed.”

“Why would he wish it?” Remus shook his head. “Never mind. Same reason Charlie would like it if I shagged someone.”

“If we’re having fun, it’s all right for them to continue.” Severus snorted a laugh. “We’ve already been thrown out of one sex club because I won’t participate.”

“You, too?” Remus grinned.

“The dance clubs would probably be more appropriate, but I can’t bear the noise.”

Remus grinned. “Nor can I.”

“I think that makes it official, Lupin. We’re old.”

Remus laughed, feeling lighter than he had in years.

“ _There_ you are, Sevy.” Dmitri slithered up to Severus, moulding his body to the older man’s. He gave Remus the once-over. Twice. “Who’s your friend.”

“An old enemy, to be precise.” Severus stroked a hand down Dmitri’s back and squeezed his arse. “Ready to go home?”

Dmitri pouted in the prettiest fashion. “Not unless you want to, Sevy. There are some delicious Daddies in there tonight.”

“Go have fun.” Severus turned him and slapped his behind. “Just don’t wear it out.”

“I’ll always save some for you.” He winked over his shoulder and drifted back inside.

_“Sevy?”_

“Don’t make me hex you.”

“No. Really?”

“He has his points.”

“He does have a lovely arse.”

“And he’s loyal.”

Remus nodded. “That counts for a lot.” He straightened away from the wall. “Charlie must be about ready to leave. He can only take so much of that potion.” He hesitated a moment, not sure what to say. “I’m glad we met tonight. I… it’s nice to know you’re doing well.”

He started to walk away.

“Lupin.”

Remus turned.

“Do you… that is, at the risk of sounding terribly trite, do you come here frequently?”

“Charlie has every other weekend off. He likes going out on Saturday nights. This has been the latest place he’s wanted to try.” Remus shrugged. “You?”

“It’s new to us, so we’ll probably be back a time or two. We go out about every other week as well.”

“I see.” Remus rubbed the side of his nose. “Perhaps we’ll see each other again?”

“I wouldn’t mind. The conversation made for a reasonably enjoyable break.”

Remus couldn’t help smiling. “All right, then.”

He turned and walked back inside the smoky, noisy club. Charlie was waiting at the bar, and gave him a kiss when he put a hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“There you are! Been having fun?”

“Yeah.” Remus let Charlie misunderstand. “I have been. Ready to go home?”

“Sure.” Charlie slipped an arm around Remus and they headed for the door.

Remus caught sight of Severus sitting in the same shadowy corner with his untouched whisky. Severus raised his glass to them as they left.

~~~~~

Two weeks later Remus and Charlie were in the same club again. Remus sat where he could watch the door – he’d already ascertained that Severus wasn’t there – and Charlie was at the bar getting their drinks when a man slipped into the chair across from him.

“I’m Cecil,” he held out a hand for Remus to shake. “That’s my partner yours is chatting up at the bar.”

Remus turned and looked. Charlie seemed interested.

“They seem to be hitting it off. How about making it a foursome?” The man smelled of cigars.

“Oh. Err, well, it’s… it’s a good idea and all, but… well… I’m not feeling that well.” Remus sounded incredibly lame, even to his own ears.

The man’s eyes hardened a little. “Maybe next time then.” He rose and left Remus mumbling agreement.

Two drinks landed on the table in front of Remus. “You met Cecil?”

Remus just nodded.

“Coming along then?” Charlie was fairly twitching with anticipation.

“Um, no. Not this time.” Remus grabbed his beer and took a long drink.

Charlie sighed with impatience. “You could at least _try_ , you know.”

“Sorry,” Remus frowned.

“No, I’m sorry; I said no pressure.” Charlie planted a kiss on the top of Remus’ head. “Back in a bit.” He grabbed his beer and went back to the bar and the two men.

Severus and Dmitri had apparently come in while Remus was preoccupied with Cecil, for now he saw that Severus was ensconced in his dim corner while Dmitri’s blond head was easy to spot at the bar where he was collecting drinks and being chatted up by two eager looking older men. They returned to Severus’ table and sat, Dmitri cuddling up to Severus and seeming to let the others do the talking. After a few minutes, they all rose, took their drinks and headed for one of the private rooms. Remus was about to look away when Severus glanced back over his shoulder, looked straight at Remus, and smirked.

He was gone before Remus could react.

It was fully three-quarters of an hour before they were back, Dmitri snuggling in Severus’ lap while Severus stroked his hair. After about fifteen minutes, Dmitri perked up, looked around, then, after kissing Severus soundly, he slipped from his lap and strolled into the crowd at the bar. Severus got up, straightened his jacket, and headed for the door, cocking an eyebrow at Remus as he passed.

Remus followed him to the alley by the bakery where Severus lit up and they leaned against the wall, shoulder to shoulder.

“Thought you didn’t participate?” Remus tried for a light tone.

“I told you, I watch.”

“Oh. But don’t you…?” Remus felt his face heat. “Sorry.”

“Don’t I what?” Severus seemed genuinely curious. He suddenly smirked. “Don’t I get off?”

“None of my business.” 

“And yet, you can’t help asking.” He blew a cloud of smoke toward the sky. “Not that it is your business, but no, I don’t get off. One of the advantages of being older is that I have more control. I find I enjoy spending the evening in a state of arousal when I know my desires will be thoroughly slaked before I sleep.”

“Oh.”

Severus tipped his head back against the bricks and laughed. A deep rumble that started in his chest and was released softly to the cool night air. It was a pleasing sound.

“By the gods you have changed, Remus Lupin.”

“What do you mean?” Remus frowned.

“What ever happened to the broomstick of Hogwarts?”

“The w-what?”

“Remus Lupin, winner of the “Head Boy” award for four years running, known to bend over for anyone, anywhere, any time. Ridden by every gay boy in Hogwarts and three-quarters of the straight ones as well.” Severus took a deep drag on his cigarette. “ _Almost_ every gay boy.” The last words came out on a whisper of smoke.

Remus could only stare open-mouthed.

“What?” Severus laughed. “You thought it was some kind of secret? Merlin’s balls, _everybody_ knew who to go to for a quick one.”

When Remus said nothing, Severus went on.

“You were famous.“ He cocked his head. “You’re not ashamed of it, are you?”

“I… well… no! That is… I didn’t think…. _Everybody_ knew?”

“Well, since you shagged just about everybody, that would be a logical assumption.”

“Oh.” A small smile stretched Remus’ lips. “I did rather enjoy school.”

“You made it more enjoyable for _a lot_ of people.” Severus tossed the butt of his smoke away.

Remus couldn’t help smiling fully in reminiscence, then he sighed. “You’ve changed, too.”

“Have I?” Severus was looking through his pockets.

“You haven’t hexed me, or said anything cutting, or sneered.”

Severus gave him a look through narrowed eyes. “That can change.”

“I sincerely hope it doesn’t,” Remus was adamant. “I like you even better with the edges smoothed over a bit.”

Severus raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. He pulled out his pack, and seeing it was empty, crumpled it and tossed it into the nearest bin.

“So how about it, then, Lupin. Fancy a fuck?”

“A… a… _what?”_

“A fuck. Have you gone daft in your old age? A shag. A one-off. A game of cowboy and the arse-bandit. That thing we‘ve been talking about for the last ten minutes.”

“Oh, well… _yes_ … that is….” Remus felt a wave of misery wash over him as he watched Severus pull a new pack of fags from his pocket and tear off the wrapper. When his voice trailed off, Snape looked up at him, following his gaze.

“You’re one of those.”

“One of which?” Remus swallowed unhappily.

“One of those who would give up a shag just because the other bloke smoked.”

“It’s not about principle! I just can’t abide it. I know from experience that I’d spend the entire time trying to avoid kissing you, and what fun would that be?”

Severus gave him an odd look, then put the pack back in his pocket. “There are potions for that, you know?”

Remus was puzzled, “Potions for what?”

“Potions to purge the body of nicotine. Takes about 10-15 minutes, but is very effective. I happen to have some.”

“Here?”

“No. Gods, have you lost your wits? I told you, I prefer my own bed.”

“Oh, yes.” Remus looked around the chilly, dirty alley and smiled. “That would be excellent.”

Severus smirked and held out his hand, palm up. Remus placed his on top and felt warm fingers curl around his knuckles just before the squeeze of Apparition overwhelmed him.

He teetered slightly on arrival, but the firm grip on his hand steadied him. He felt slightly bereft when it disappeared, but Severus gave him a small smile and jerked his head toward a doorway on the left. Remus followed him down a hallway, certain that those narrow hips had never had that much sway to them before, but before he could get too lost in the sight, Severus stopped. Remus nearly ran into him.

“Bedroom’s next on the right. I’ll take the potion and be along in about fifteen minutes.” He raised a hand and touched Remus’ cheek. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Remus gave him a nervous smile and headed for the bedroom once the bathroom door had closed.

His smile grew warmer as he stepped inside the bedroom. The furniture was a random collection of mismatched, but good quality pieces. They showed wear, but were well cared for. The carpet looked like a antique Persian, but a chewed off corner marred its perfection - and value. The colours in the room were deep, mellow blues and reds, with lighter tones on cushions and pillow covers. All together, homey, comfortable and welcoming. 

And nothing like the man himself.

Remus chided himself for that last thought. He hadn’t seen Severus in ages, and the man was clearly changed in a number of ways.

He fidgeted a bit, then walked back toward the bathroom door. Whatever he had been thinking he might do there was derailed by the sound of someone retching violently. There were several seconds silence, then the _whoosh_ of the flush, and water ran in the shower.

Feeling a bit queasy himself, Remus returned to the bedroom. He was just wondering if he should start undressing when a languid voice came from behind him.

“You fuck with all your clothes on? Isn’t that a bit… difficult?”

Remus wheeled to find a completely naked Severus leaning against the door frame. He couldn’t help it when his gaze dropped down the lean body, stopping and fixing on the tumescent cock draped over a set of heavy balls. It was long and growing thicker, and it made Remus’ mouth water. 

“Oh. No, of course not. I was just….” He swallowed, forcing his gaze back to Severus’ face. “That potion makes you sick?” He blurted out the question before he could stop himself.

One black eyebrow drifted upward. “Among other things. As I said, it purges the body.”

“You did that for me?” The words were out before he could stop them.

A second eyebrow joined the first. “Are you saying you aren’t worth it?”

“No, not at all.” Remus felt his face heat. “It just seems a bit… extreme.”

Severus studied him for a moment. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were a virgin. What’s the problem?” 

He came forward, stopping a short distance in front of Remus, his gaze fixed on Remus’ face. Out of pure, knee-jerk reaction, Remus slammed up his Occlumency shields, but even before he saw the hardening of those thin lips, he knew his mistake. 

Stepping back, Severus folded his arms. “Perhaps this isn‘t a good idea.”

“No,” Remus suddenly felt a wave of determination. “No,” he said more softly, and moving close to Severus, he reached up and touched his fingertips to Severus’ face. Looking into those dark eyes, losing himself at long last in their depths, he slipped his fingers back over the sharp cheekbones and threaded them through the hair around Severus’ ears. Leaning ever closer, never breaking his gaze, Remus feathered his lips lightly over Severus’, questing, seeking.

“I’m not giving you up this time.”

He saw Severus’ eyes widen slightly in surprise, then those dark pupils flared, and he began to return the kiss. Remus’ eyelids drooped, but he didn’t break eye contact as he yielded to the kiss, moulding himself to Severus’ body with a soft sigh.

Severus hands came up to stroke Remus’ flanks, then as the kiss became progressively more passionate, they slid down to cup Remus’ buttocks and pull him close. Remus could feel the stiffness of Severus’ cock against his, and the kiss became more urgent.

Severus managed to strip Remus quickly, his lips moving over Remus’ neck, shoulders, and collarbone, and when he sucked firmly on a nipple, Remus’ knees almost gave out. Then Severus was backing him up until his calves hit the edge of the bed and they tumbled onto the quilt together.

Severus rolled on top of Remus and he yielded instantly, spreading his legs and welcoming the feel of Severus’ weight pinning him. Severus planted wide, open-mouthed, sucking kisses down Remus’ neck and chest. Teeth grazed a nipple and Remus bucked up against him. Down, that wicked mouth continued, down over Remus’ belly, lingering momentarily at his navel, then down further until he was nuzzling Remus’ cock and balls.

Remus pulled his legs up, grabbing the back of his knees and spreading himself wide, silently begging for more. He felt the breath of a charm and then that mouth, that _tongue,_ was exploring his most personal of places. He couldn’t help the small sound of pleasure that escaped him.

Then Severus surged up over him again, and his wicked teeth tugged at Remus’ earlobe.

“Don’t hold it in.” The deep voice was nearly a growl. “I want to hear your pleasure; I want to know what you like.”

Remus whined, thrusting up against Severus’ hips, seeking friction. There was another murmured charm and then the pressure of Severus’ cock against his opening. Remus let out a gust of breath, relaxing, and felt Severus slip inside. There was a moment of burn, then just a glorious stretching and fullness as Severus buried himself deep inside Remus’ trembling body.

A long keening cry of pure need escaped Remus as he let go of his own legs and transferred his grip to Severus’ hips, pulling him even deeper. He felt Severus smile against his neck before his lips parted and he sucked in a mouthful of skin. Severus thrust hard and deep, tugging on Remus’ neck as he did so, and Remus responded by digging in his nails and bucking up hard against him.

Then Severus bit down.

Not hard, but firmly, and it sent a jolt of pure, sexual current straight to Remus’ cock. A strangled cry escaped Remus and he raked his nails down Severus’ back, desperate in his need. Severus’ body jerked in response as he moved his mouth to a fresh place on Remus‘ neck. There was another sucking bite, but this time with a twist of Severus’ head just as his cock brushed Remus prostate.

Remus shouted out, twisting and writhing, his head thrown back, begging for more. Once again, Severus changed his bite, and Remus came hard, his body nearly convulsing with the power of his orgasm. Clamped hard on Remus’ neck, Severus thrust two, three times more, then stilled as his release tore from him.

He released his bite on Remus’ neck gently as his cock slipped from Remus’ body, and he flopped beside him on the bed.

For a long moment, there was only the sound of harsh breathing, then Severus let out a low laugh.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Remus gave him a puzzled look.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Severus reached up and stroked Remus’ cheek with the back of his knuckles, then drew a finger across Remus neck.

A clock struck in another room and Remus looked up. “We should probably go.”

“Probably.” Severus levered himself off the bed. “My clothes are down the hall.” He gave Remus a searching look before leaving the room.

Remus dressed, his slightly shaking fingers fumbling with the buttons. The last thing he wanted was to get up and leave, but it was the only option, really. After pulling on socks and shoes, he headed down the hall for the bathroom, feeling in his pocket for his comb. Severus was just finishing in front of the mirror and stepped aside for Remus.

Remus felt his jaw go slack.

He reached up an unsteady hand and pulled the collar of his shirt aside. Ringing his neck was a string of deep purple bruises.

Severus’ arms circled his waist. “Nice, don’t you think?”

“Why did you do that?” Remus’ voice was a whisper.

Severus looked into his eyes in mirror’s reflection, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You don’t remember?”

“I…” Remus flushed. “It… that is… I didn’t mind, no… but….”

“Mind?” Severus laugh was incredulous. “You were _begging_ me, Remus. _Yes… more… dear god’s **harder.**_ “ He laved his tongue over the bruise just under Remus’ ear.

“I… did that?”

“Mm.” Severus nipped his earlobe. “That’s not all you did.”

Now Remus was completely lost. “What do you mean?”

“Seriously?” Severus shook his head, then quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders, and letting it hang from his waist, he turned around.

Remus gasped at the sight of the red welts scoring Severus’ back. “Gods, I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry?” Severus was re-fastening his shirt. “I haven’t met a lover as strong and enthusiastic in years.”

Remus blinked. “Um, you don’t mind?”

“Mind?” Severus barked a laugh. “But I thought you didn’t like to be bitten. Have to say, it was a pleasant surprise.”

“Oh.” Remus felt a bit weak. “I… um… I didn’t know.”

“Well, now.” Severus smirked at Remus’ reflection in the mirror. “I wonder what else there is to discover.”

Remus felt his face warm. “Maybe we should be getting back?”

“Of course,” Severus’ voice was smooth.

In the living room, Remus pulled his collar a little higher, but didn’t use a charm to cover the bruising. Severus slipped his arms around him and kissed him as they Apparated.

“Nicely done,” Remus laughed as they landed in the alley.

“I have always been good at multi-tasking,” Severus looked smugly pleased, then reached out and laid a hand on Remus’ arm as he turned to go. “You aren’t thinking of trying to push me away, are you? Because I warn you, I won’t allow it. Not after waiting thirty-odd years for you.”

Remus felt a tingle clear down to his toes. “What about Charlie and Dmitri?” He cocked his head. “You know I don’t like to share.”

“I dare say they can fend for themselves.”

“Good.” Remus felt absurdly pleased.

They were smiling as they entered the club together.

~~*~*~~


End file.
